


The Noble's Mage

by Georgie_Ansley



Category: A Noble's Mage, Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Multi, Rewrite, based off of Ascension by Rinmaru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgie_Ansley/pseuds/Georgie_Ansley
Summary: So.When I was 11, I wrote a REAAAALLY crappy knockoff of Ascension by Rinmaru.A friend of mine who has probably been my biggest fan for ages - her name is Pinkponyfan - has always loved it, and when I got bored and didn't finish it, I kinda felt like I was letting her down.BUT NO MORE!Here is my rewrite of The Noble's Mage - bigger, better, more original!Some species have been changed - Alvina is no longer a moon elf, she is a water nymph!THE STORY IS NOW ORIGINAL AND NOT LITERALLY A COPY OF ASCENSION - I am so ashamed of my 11 year old self for doing that. I guess that, being only 11, I thought it was okay to just steal the plot of someone else's work.Rereading it I cringed so badly because it was just...UGH. Identical to Ascension.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So.  
> When I was 11, I wrote a REAAAALLY crappy knockoff of Ascension by Rinmaru.  
> A friend of mine who has probably been my biggest fan for ages - her name is Pinkponyfan - has always loved it, and when I got bored and didn't finish it, I kinda felt like I was letting her down.  
> BUT NO MORE!  
> Here is my rewrite of The Noble's Mage - bigger, better, more original!  
> Some species have been changed - Alvina is no longer a moon elf, she is a water nymph!  
> THE STORY IS NOW ORIGINAL AND NOT LITERALLY A COPY OF ASCENSION - I am so ashamed of my 11 year old self for doing that. I guess that, being only 11, I thought it was okay to just steal the plot of someone else's work.  
> Rereading it I cringed so badly because it was just...UGH. Identical to Ascension.

_"Oh...what a pity. You could have been so much more, you know?"_

**_"W-wh-"_ **

_"Hush...don't say any more. You'll be alright."_

**_"No-no, don't-!"_ **

I awake with a jolt, a gasping breath ripping itself from my shaking lips and a sheen of sweat dripping from my trembling form.

"Mnnhh..." The low yawn beside me causes me to stiffen slightly, before I heave a sigh, realizing that it is none other than my best friend. Practically my sister in fact.

"Mh...Lei...why are you shaking?" Selima purrs slightly, reaching out and gripping my arm drowsily.

"No reason. No reason at all." I shake my head and remove her talon-ed hand, before leaning forward and opening the flap of our deerskin tent. Bright light filters into the little tent, glinting off of the small pile of coins situated between us.

_"No need to split the money! What's mine is yours!"_

I stand up, stretching my stiff limbs and ambling into the campsite. It's a beautiful morning, and the grass is soaked, tickling my feet as the dewdrops cling to my toes.

Nobody is up, it seems. I yawn, slinking off into the trees and halting beside the river, kneeling beside the clear water.

I look a mess, I realize, as I catch sight of myself in the mirror-like liquid. My scarlet hair is messy and disheveled, my amethyst eyes - the only thing I love about myself - are dull and tired. My pale skin is blemished and taut, bruise-like shadows under my eyes. I scoff. 

_Some noble I am, huh._

I reach down and cup a handful of water, reaching up to splash my face.

The water is cold. It's nice...refreshing.

Just the thing to wake me up after a horrible nightmare.

"Okay, Lei?"

I gasp and fall back into a strong chest. A warm chuckle sounds in my ears and all of a sudden, strong arms circle my waist.

"Good morning." The honeyed voice is amused, laughing at me.

"Gah, Mace. You scared seven shades of shit out of me!" I growl playfully, shoving his arm. He doesn't budge.

"Aw. Sorry." He presses a feather-light kiss to my ear. I can't stop the giggle bubbling up.

"Ew, you have morning breath. You're blowing it in my ear, asshole!" I squirm, but he holds fast.

"Now where do you think you're going?"

 

"Good Aris, stop violating my best friend so early in the morning." Selima's disgruntled voice emits from the trees, sounding seriously pissed off. I choke on a laugh.

_Good old Selima._


End file.
